


Afterlife with Arnold

by YahooSounding



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Impregnation, Lemon, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahooSounding/pseuds/YahooSounding
Summary: Sequel to Touchy-Feely Sister!  Arnold certainly has an interesting life... but life can throw a curveball and sometimes split into two.  There's a timeline where Arnold went away with Lulu, and a timeline where Arnold is recovering from his experiences, whilst trying to avoid temptation.  Follow along both timelines as Arnold figures out his best path in his own life!  Arnold x Lulu in one timeline, Arnold x Helga x Chloe in another!
Relationships: Arnold Shortman/Bridget, Arnold Shortman/Helga Pataki/Chloe, Arnold Shortman/Lana Vail, Arnold Shortman/Original Character(s), Chloe/Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman, Lulu/Arnold Shortman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Afterlife with Arnold

It was silent that day in the jungle. The volcano that had erupted stopped rumbling as it went into a standstill, the animals went silent and a baby was born in a temple. Sure, chances like this strange phenomenon rarely happened, but in the case of one Arnold Shortman, he was quite an exception to that rule. And the Green-Eye natives who had witnessed the birth of this boy knew it as well as that information had been relayed... but the parents of this bouncing baby boy were unaware of it at the time.

After spending a night in the old temple, as the family was getting up, Miles couldn't help but notice the young boy in his mother's arms, snuggling close. He gave a smile as he bent over next to Stella, the woman smiled. "Look at him, Miles. I never would have thought..."

"Arnold is quite a beautiful baby, isn't he?" Miles said with a smile... before pausing. "Still, I have a feeling we might be busy for quite a long time. I don't know why, but I could see Arnold doing great things..."

Stella giggled as she opened her mouth to say something, before the two were interrupted.

"Miles, Stella! I need to talk to you two for a moment."

The parents looked over to see their best friend Eduardo coming in, holding what seemed to be some sort of stone tablet. Miles looked rather confused as he asked, "What is it, Eduardo? Is the ground safe to walk on?"

"Well, just about, but I woke up and this appeared next to my sleeping bag." Eduardo said as he put the stone tablet down. "I figured you might be interested in it."

Miles and Stella looked closely as Stella held Arnold close. Miles then noticed the symbol near the top of the tablet as he recognized it. "The Green-Eyes symbol!"

"You don't think they helped guide us here, do you?" Stella asked in confusion, before smiling.

"I wouldn't put it past them. They helped us many times before." Miles couldn't help but smile before looking down to see some strange symbols. "This must be their native language... it's hard to decipher it a little without the journal."

Stella paused as she squinted her eyes, trying to read the tablet... before noting a drawn picture of a young football headed boy held by a laying Stella on a stone bed before raising an eyebrow. "It's me... and Arnold. You don't suppose they wrote to congratulate us on our baby?"

Miles thought about it for a moment, before smiling. "It would be quite interesting if it was... let me take some time to decipher it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Miles and Stella went home with their new baby back in their village, Miles immediately went to work on trying to translate the tablet. Thanks to having access to the journal and with Eduardo's help, they were now copying each symbol and trying to translate it to a letter. As Stella was busy cradling Arnold and trying to put him to sleep, cooing at him all the way, the two adult males entered, Eduardo giving a small laugh as Miles looked confused and astonished.

"Did you find anything?" Stella asked.

"You could say that Arnold is more than just a miracle baby..." Eduardo said as he couldn't help but snicker. "He may as well be a miracle child when it comes to it..."

Stella paused in confusion as he turned to Miles. The man explained, "I managed to get a rough translation of the tablet, but... what's written on it is... sort of weird."

"Weird? Weird how?" Stella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It mostly talked about how our son, upon being born, will grow into a loving family... that's normal, and very appreciative... but then it starts describing some... rather strange things." Miles bit his lip as he turned to the side.

Stella frowned. "What's going on?"

"Well... I don't think we should talk about it here with a sleeping baby in the room. He may be young, but they can be good listeners." Miles said as he took Stella's hand. "Eduardo, keep watch over Arnold for a moment."

Eduardo gave a nod, before giving a snicker as he sat down next to the baby, staring at the young sleeping boy as he shook his head.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Stella and Miles were alone and sitting near his bed, Miles picked up the note and handed it to Stella. "Rather than describe what the note said, maybe it's best if you read it. It's a rough translation, though, so maybe it's not accurate? I hope I'm wrong in this translation, though."

Stella paused as she looked over the note. "Many congratulations on your new baby. We are sure he will grow up to be quite the young man who will do great things. However, be forewarned that there is a... side effect?"

Stella looked up to her husband in confusion as Miles motioned for her to keep reading. Stella stared at her husband before she looked down, "'While your child will grow up to be healthy, he will experience his first time at-'... okay, I'm sorry, did you translate that right? '9 years of age'?"

"That's what I was thinking as well." Miles said. "It gets weirder. Keep reading."

Stella paused as she kept going. "It is because he has inherited a trait that will have him experience early puberty. We have foreseen two futures that... while we hope we're wrong on one or both, we can't help but feel that if something were to happen to your boy, things will never be the same. The girl with red hair and a green country dress is the key. Though whether it's a good thing or a bad thing, we cannot say. Just be wary that your son will likely have a slight addiction to-"

Stella nearly choked as she almost dropped the letter. Even though the woman had not ate or drank anything, she still collapsed to the floor in pure unadulterated shock and horror. Miles immediately picked up Stella as he pulled her up. "Stella! Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, but... who would write this- this HORRID idea?" Stella asked as she held her head in pure horror. "Tell me those Green-Eyes are kidding? They are, right? Our son, addicted to SEX when he grows up? This has to be the most out-landish idea in the world! Why, I have a piece of mind to find those stupid natives who sent us this and give them a piece of my mind! How could our son POSSIBLY-"

"Breathe, honey, breathe." Miles said, rubbing her back to try to calm her down. Stella obeyed as she took a deep breath, before giving a few exhales as she sat down in exhaustion. "Like I said before, this is merely a rough translation. That probably could be wrong, for all we know. Maybe this meant '19', not nine."

"You think so?" Stella asked as she looked over.

Miles gave a small laugh. "Come on, Stella, our son, getting addicted to sex at a young age and experiencing that bit of puberty at that young age? It would take some type of curse to make that happen."

The young woman looked at her husband... before giving a sigh of relief. "Maybe you're right. I guess I am overreacting. Still, I wonder what those futures our native friends saw that involved Arnold's... little 'addiction'."

Stella then gave a laugh as she shook her head. "My son, being a sex addict on age 9, the very idea!"

Miles paused as he took the note from the Green-Eyes and stuffed it in the desk. "Let's just forget about it for now. Whatever happens, it's not going to happen right now..."

It was then the two heard the familiar sound of their baby son crying in the other room. Immediately, the two got up to check in on Arnold, who had just woke up rather cranky.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did Miles and Stella know was that, unfortunately, the note happened to be quite accurate. But they weren't around to know that at the time, because when that happened, the two were far away being unconscious because of a caught disease by the Green Eyed People, and Arnold was still living with his grandparents in Hillwood, California. So they weren't around to see Arnold getting his first taste of puberty when he became interested in panties. They weren't around to see Arnold meet Lulu for the first time. They weren't even around when Lulu continued to entice Arnold's interests.

However, as the note implied, with every story, there was always a branching path. One path had Arnold rescued from Lulu before she could take him away, and the other path had Arnold living with Lulu, being happy with her as he continued his 'escapade' with her. Each path had a cause... and an effect. And Arnold, in both paths, was about to experience quite a lot of hardships that came with the path that he chose in his life.


End file.
